villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sunny The Tragic Clown
Sunny the Tragic Clown is the main antagonist of the Creepypasta of the same name Sunny The Tragic Clown. Sunny is a clown that tries to entertain your sims if they are not happy but he always fails. Appearance Sunny is a white male wearing a clown outfit with red boots wearing face paint that always makes him feel sad. Biography Sunny the Tragic Clown The author was playing The Sims, messing around killing sims named after people he hated, such as Osama with a firework rocket when he met an odd sim named Sunny the Tragic Clown, who showed up if your sims were not happy. He tried to do tricks but fails at them and generally pissed off your sims. The author liked to torture him, having his sims beat him, and insult him. It later became so bad that his sims would automatically attack him. The author's mother told him to go to bed, but the author stayed up and had a firework hit the house, setting it on fire. The fire killed many of his sims until it hit Sunny. Things began to become creepy for the author. The sims were beginning to act oddly like screaming loudly and begging for help. He noticed that Sunny was facing him, laughing while on fire and giving the author a lood full of rage, hatred etc. Sunny then stopped burning, but he didn't get rid of the evil look on his face. A picture was taken by the game, showing Sunny inside the fire saying "Got that damn clown". In the photo, he had the same look. The photo was zoomed in on Sunny but the game froze before the Author could delete it. The author then rest his computer. The author then decided to play the game again. This time, the game was different: the colors were messed up and there was no music. The author thought his computer was going bad. He then went to check on the family he killed. But there was nothing left of the family. Sunny wasn't there but the picture was different. Sunny was staring someone down. The Author went to his happy family to check on them. Strange things start like the kids acting odd like trying to watch a horror channel. The author decided to send the family to bed. A message appeared reading 3 more days with the creepy burglar music which the author was surprised by. Sunny's head was next to the message, staring at him. The message appeared again this time saying 2 more days. The author decided to go to bed, seeing if the game would go on by itself. The next day, the author played Sims again, this time receiving a message saying 1 more day. Sunny's face had a devilish smile to it. The author went through his daily sims life, trying to keep the clown out of his mind. Sunny's Rampage A message appeared with the fire music this time instead of the burglar music. Sunny then appeared with a devilish grin on his face. Reading there's nowhere to go is here. The author tried to click build mode but nothing happened he got his 2 sims out of the house but forgetting his kids. Sunny then appeared and walked over to the kids and he takes one of the kids in his sack. He did the same for the other. Sunny then ran from the scene. His sims then ran out of the house then screamed in horror as the kids were missing. The image appeared again. This time the author took a screenshot of it. he was scared and got his cd player. He wanted to remove the game form his computer. When he got back, there was only one sim left John. Sunny then returned to finish what he started. He had his sim call the police then walk out of the house. The author's sim was running to the back with Sunny chasing him. He then heard noises outside. The noises were the same sounds as in the game. The author shut off his computer then ran into his parents' room crying and begging his mom to sleep with him. The author then remembered that he had the image saved he opened up paint, then pasted the image. There was a picture of Sunny where he died. He was similar to Pennywise. The author deleted the image and took out the disk. Many things worry the author to this day. He checked on his family and all that remained was a graveyard. Gallery Images 14314355835 5f8ee2432c o.png|Sunny the Tragic Clown Tragische Clown De Sims 4 .png|Tragic Clown Sunny-0.jpg|The Clown Videos "The Sims Sunny the Tragic Clown" Creepypasta Navigation Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Titular Category:Horror Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Monsters Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Internet Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Contradictory Category:Self-Aware Category:Video Game Villains